


Resurrection

by SleepingDragons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Here be angst, M/M, but it works out, mentioned kanaya and roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons
Summary: You agreed to this, even helped Jade take Roxy back to Prospit so she could get a better idea of the quest beds to bring them back into existence.  You agreed to let Karkat get on that quest bed, agreed to Kanaya injecting him with poison, and killing him.  You let Karkat die.  He’s dead and you agreed and if he doesn’t come back it’s all your fault.





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knight of Blood (finally)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831765) by [Corvid_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight). 



> This work was inspired by Knight of Blood (finally) by Corvid_Knight. If you liked this, you should totally check theirs out, as they probably did a better job than me. I just couldn't resist doing my own version, especially since the idea of how to deal with Karkat and Kanaya's mortality has been plaguing me since I read the ending. And don't forget to check out Corvid_knight's other works, as those are great, too!

Karkat draws in a shuddery breath, and then goes still. You lunge forward with a scream, but John and Dirk hold you back. 

“Let me go!” You claw at their hands, but their grip is firm. “He’s dying! I need- I need to help him!” 

Rose steps in front of you, blocking your vision of Karkat on the quest bed. You try to shove her aside, but she simply takes a step back and stands just out of your reach. “Dave. You need to stay back. We don’t know how having someone else on the quest bed affects the process.” You don’t stop fighting to break free. “You agreed to this.”

You let out another scream. You did. You agreed to this, even helped Jade take Roxy back to Prospit so she could get a better idea of the quest beds to bring them back into existence. You agreed to let Karkat get on that quest bed, agreed to Kanaya injecting him with poison, and killing him. You let Karkat die. He’s dead and you agreed and if he doesn’t come back it’s all your fault. 

“He’s going to come back, Dave, it’ll be okay,” John says. You know that, that was the whole point. But seeing it was more than you could take. What if it goes wrong? What if it doesn’t work because he’s not in the game? Or because Prospit was destroyed? Or because it’s not the original quest bed? There are too many variables here and you can’t take it. You know he’s supposed to come back, that he needs to come back, but you don’t know for sure that he will.

“Kanaya came back without a problem,” Dirk says, answering the screaming in your mind that may or may not be coming out of your mouth. “So there’s over a 99.999% chance that Karkat’ll be fine, too.”

Kanaya came back. You try desperately to hold onto that fact. They did the same thing to Kanaya and she came back. Karkat’s coming back. Karkat has to come back. 

But, oh god, did it take this long? Your heart is beating frantically, abandoning the metronomic pulses it normally follows, but you can’t stop counting. It’s been 3 minutes and 42 seconds since Karkat stopped breathing. 3 minutes and 56 seconds. 4 minutes. You have no idea how long you took, but that seems far too long for you. 

He’s not coming back. He’s not coming back. You killed him, you told him it would be okay, helped them set up and you killed Karkat. 

The ground seems to disappear from under you. You cling to John’s arm, afraid you’ll fall through the earth if you don’t. Karkat’s gone. 

You can hardly see the quest bed through tears and your pulse is crashing in your ears, but somehow, you still know the exact moment his heart starts to beat again.  


You tear out of John and Dirk’s arms, rushing to the quest bed. Karkat’s sitting up, candy red wings fluttering slowly behind him.

You jump up onto the bed, launching yourself at him. He falls back, and it’s only your hand at the back of his head that prevents his skull from hitting the stone. His arms go around you, and you bury your face in his neck. He’s back.

“Dave, not that I don’t like you hugging me, but you’re crushing me.” 

“Don’t care,” you say, clinging tighter. You almost lost him, but he’s back. He’s here and he’s real and you are never losing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr at http://moonlightcrazyphoenix.tumblr.com/ So hit me up if you wanna talk about this fic or anything else I've written. I love questions. If you just wanna scream a headcanon into my inbox, go right ahead! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. You have no idea how happy comments make me and other authors.


End file.
